Peace Finally?
by Dean's Leather Jacket
Summary: This is a DeanOC oneshot that I wrote after the second season finale.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_! I sure as hell wish I did though!

A/N: This is just a little something dumb that I wrote after the second season finale. I don't know, I wrote it that night and I was just in a mood I suppose. It's a oneshot.

Peace Finally?

By: Dean's Leather Jacket

_Bang Bang_

…

_Bang Bang Bang_

"What the hell?"

_Bang Bang Bang Bang_

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled as I threw the covers to the side. I glanced at my alarm clock before heading to the door. 3:00 a.m. Fucking great.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled again as I padded down the hall to the door. "Some of us do have to go to work in the morning!"

I reached the door and threw it open.

I was shocked at what I saw. Or who, I should say.

"Dean?"

"Hey, babe." He greeted with that sexy smirk of his. Despite the fact he was bleeding from his head.

"Holy shit! Get in here!" I exclaimed grabbing his shirt and yanking him in. I quickly checked the hallway of my floor and shut the door.

"What? No hug?" He asked cheekily.

"You're freaking bleeding from your forehead." I stated.

"Yeah. And?"

I sighed, grabbed his hand and brought him into the kitchen. After pulling out a chair at my kitchen table, I pushed Dean down onto it and reached for the First Aid kit on the top of the refrigerator.

"What in the hell happened to you? I was worried sick! I hadn't heard from you in a couple of months!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Sam and I kinda got a little over run with things."

I rolled my eyes and opened the kit. I shook my head as I began cleaning his wound.

"I guess I'll let it go. I'm just not used to this dating a supernatural hunter thing where I don't see you for months at a time."

He grinned.

"What?"

"That might change a tiny bit now."

"Why is that?" My heart skipped a beat.

"We did it, Emily. I shot that bastard and sent him… wherever." I could see the excitement and happiness in his eyes.

"The yellow eyed demon?"

He nodded.

There was a moment of silence while it sunk in.

"HELL YES!" I exclaimed almost dropping the First Aid kit. Dean just grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. I set the kit on the table and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That is so fantastic!"

"I know. The down side to that though is that in the process of killing that son of a bitch, a whole shit load of "things" crawled out of Hell and into our world. Sam and I'll have to do some clean up."

My heart sank a little. More time where Dean is away from me. Damn. I just squeezed him tighter.

"Where is Sam by the way?"

"He took the Impala to see your cousin."

I grinned. "Good for him."

I released Dean and began cleaning his wound again.

"Ow. That stings."

"Don't be such a baby." I scolded.

That's when I looked him in the eye and realized that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Is there something else you want to share with the class, Mr. Winchester?" I asked him.

"Um, no. What makes you say that?"

"I can see in your eyes that you're hiding something from me."

Dean sighed. "It's nothing, babe."

"Bullshit."

"Please, I don't want to argue with you about anything. All I want to do is get cleaned up and go to sleep with you in my arms."

My anger ebbed a little. I shouldn't have jumped down his throat. He clearly looked exhausted.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Dean."

In reply, Dean took one of my hands in his and brought it to his lips. He then gave me a little smile.

I quickly patched him up and after he took a quick shower.

A few minutes later he climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me to him. I grinned and couldn't stop at first because I had him back with me.

He settled himself with a contented sign and kissed me on the temple.

"So, how has life been with you?" He asked me.

"Probably not as eventful as yours."

He chuckled.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too." I replied with a grin.

"You know, I've never thought that I'd ever have a steady girlfriend after Cassie. She didn't really except my job, but you do. That's what I love about you."

I froze. He had said the "L" word.

"Yeah, you heard me. I love you, Emily."

My heart swelled with joy.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester. Very much."

"Now, you see, you just made me a very happy guy."

I laughed and held him tighter.

"Sleep now, Dean. Tomorrow we'll catch up."

"Ok." He replied with a yawn.

As I held him in my arms and listened to his breathing even out and slow, I was ecstatic. He said that he loves me! Then why do I have this foreboding feeling that something will happen to him? Maybe not now, but soon? He knew something he wasn't telling me and hopefully I'll find out soon… or something terrible may happen to him.


End file.
